Auslly & Kick - Concert At Seaford
by disneygirlfanfiction
Summary: Austin and Ally visits Seaford,California. Along the way they meet Jack and Kim. Auslly invites Kick to a concert ,but when the band doesn't show up they save the show and end the story with Auslly kissing and Kick kissing. (I don't own Austin & Ally , Jack & Kim and all of the characters in the story.) -"IN-PROGRESS"-
1. Tickets & Texting

Auslly & Kick - Concert At Seaford

Austin and Ally has started dating and wanted to have a little time for themselves.

It's 9:00 in the morning at the Sonic Boom. Ally purchased two plane tickets to go to California. The two plane tickets was for Austin and Ally so they can have a little vacation together. Austin didn't know about this ,so Ally decided to surprise Austin. Ally got out her flip phone and texted Austin.

* * *

**AUSTIN & ALLY's PHONE CONVERSATION**

_Ally: Austin-pie come to the practice room at the afternoon._  
_I have a surprise for you! :* :*_

_Austin: I'll be there Ally-kins :* _  
_Can't wait for the suprise!_

* * *

Ally prepared the practice room for the surprise. She placed the two plane tickets on top of the piano next to their matching blue/red headphones. Ally went to the store to buy blue and red matching luggage. She bought it so they can pack stuff they need for the trip.

It was 3:00 in the afternoon. Ally waited next to the stairs at the Sonic Boom for Austin. Then, Austin came with his handsome ,smiling face always. Ally walked right up to Austin and wrapped her arms around him. Austin wrapped his arms around her too. Ally holds Austin's hands and took him up to the practice room. She opened the door and said "Tadaaaaa! Here's your surprise!". Austin was confused and said "You're surprise is the piano?". Ally giggled and walked up to the piano and took the two plane tickets "No silly! I got both of us two plane tickets to Seaford,California." Austin was so excited he gave Ally a big big big hug. "And, that's not all of the surprise, I got you a blue luggage and me a red luggage for the trip!" said Ally. "This is the best surprise EVER!" said Austin and gave her a big hug.

* * *

**Thoughts for this chapter? Reviews makes me happy.  
NOTE: Kick might start at Chapter 3/4.  
Chapters every week(maybe)  
**


	2. Packing & Passengers

**Auslly & Kick - Concert At Seaford - Chapter - Packing & Passengers**

The next day, Ally packed things she needed for the trip which included things such as her flip phone and the same day, Austin thought the same thing too and packed the things he needed. When Austin was done he went drove to Ally's house and pick her up. Austin put all of the luggage at the trunk of his car. Austin drove to the "**Southwest Florida International** **Airport**".When they got to the airport they went through all of the scans and waited for their flight for about a hour.

When they got in the plane, turns out, they weren't sitting in the same area of sits. Ally had to sit in 16B and Austin had to sit in 17C. This was a mix-up. Ally tried to sit next to Austin ,but this "European Model" refused. Ally was in the middle of two sleeping guys that are drooling on her shoulders. The whole flight the "European Model" was flirting around Austin ,but Austin couldn't hear one single thing the "European Model" said because he was wearing his blue headphones on. After 4 hours and 50 minutes on the plane ,It was time for landing.

The plane has landed and everyone got their luggage. "Ally, did you book a hotel for us to stay?" asked Austin. "A HOTEL?" said Ally. "A place where people go to , to sleep and stay for a few days." said Austin. "I know what a hotel is! I just forgot to book a hotel room for both of us." said Ally. "WHaat?! You forgot to book a hotel room?" said Austin. "Yeah, because I was so focused on the plane tickets thing." said Ally. "Then where are we going to stay for the night?!" said Austin. "Austin, calm down, It's only 3:00PM maybe we can find a place to stay." said Ally.

* * *

**Thoughts? Kick (Kim&Jack) will be bumping to Auslly (Austin&Ally) at Falafel Phil's next chapter.**

**If you have no idea who Jack & Kim is you have to watch "Kickin' It" and ship it.**

**Chapter every week! (maybe)**


	3. Bumping & Besties

**Auslly & Kick - Concert At Seaford - Bumping & Besties**

It was 3:00PM PST at Seaford, California. Austin and Ally had no idea where to go. Austin was starving and wanted to find a restaurant to eat at.

They asked taxi cab's where restaurants are located. They hailed a taxi cab and they finally got to "**Bay View Mall**". The place was not so crowded in the afternoon. While looking for a restaurant to eat at ,they both bumped to two people.

"I'm sorry,man. By the way my name is Jack" said Jack while giving Austin a handshake.  
"It's okay,by the way my name is Austin, anyways, is there any restaurant here that we can eat at?" said Austin.  
"OMG, You're Austin Moon?!" screamed Kim.  
"Yeah, he is,so you better back off" Ally asked nicely.  
"Uhmm, Kim and I was about to go to Falafel Phil's ,it's okay if you wanna join us." said Jack.  
"Sure, we'll join you guys." said Austin.

The restaurant was okay for Austin and Ally. Phil came to the table with the bills and gave it to Jack.  
"I'll pay." said Austin.  
"Don't worry Austin, this thing is all on me." said Jack.  
"Kim and I have to go,I'll see you later guys." said Jack.  
"Wait!" said Austin.  
"We need a place to stay for the night,we just got here from Florida and I forgot to book a hotel room,and all the hotel we went to are all filled." said Austin.  
"Oh, you guys can stay with me for a few days. My parents are out of town and I'm all alone in my house except Jack is with me." said Kim.  
"Thank you so much Kim!" Ally said.

Jack and Kim walked across the mall courtyard and walked inside the dojo ,holding hands. Austin and Ally followed them too,and did the same thing,holding hands.

* * *

**The next chapter will be about the four of them hanging out and having fun. Any thoughts? This story doesn't include Trish or Dez ,because it is focusing on Auslly and Kick.  
Chapters every week! (maybe)**

**You noticed that I write short chapters. I'm not gonna tell you why I write short chapters and not long long long ones :P. Fine, I'll give you a hint: lazy.**


End file.
